NightWind
Achtung! Achtung! NightWind character belong to Starwatcher the NightWing. Do not edit or use without my direct and written permission! Violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. Character page is WIP. More information will be added later. Description NightWind is typical dragon from his tribe. His parents were working and living for a long time on remote area and to his luck he hatched beyond conditions of cursed volcanic island, but later spent most of his early years in these dark and menacing place, developing hatred to it and wanting to leave it someday. Also for having dragonet beyond NightWing tribe territory, and putting all tribe in danger by doing so, his parents had a very serious talk with their superiors. So after he got opportunity to leave island, he was among first NightWings who did that. But he lived not long time in RainForest. After all events of Darkstalker incident he relocated to Talon Peninsula, where he lives most of his time. He is not suffer from loneliness, instead he enjoys it. Personality He is shady and dark person, nobody know what he really have in mind. Despite preferring to live alone, he is extremely loyal to his tribe and if there will be any threat to his NightWing bretheren, he will be there to help. Loves to travel and visited many locations on Pyrrhia. Witnessed many historical events like NightWing exodus and rise of Darkstalker, but often keeps his true opinion to himself. His relations with dragons from other tribes can be described by his words: "They don't bother me, i don't bother them." NightWind is introvert and talks not much. But quite observant. He is always immersed in his thoughts and thinking about something. From what his attention can be a bit scattered. In addition he is neat and unhurried, preferring to think twice before doing anything risky. And NightWind hates it when someone try to rush him and it can make him very angry. All his life he always preferred quiet activities, such as reading or flights in the night sky. Nevertheless, he loves traveling and he is always interested to learn or see something new. Life Being a moonborn he have some mind-reading powers and weak prophetic abilities. But he preferred to keep them in secret, because do not wanting to attract much attention to himself, being introvert, preferring to stay in shadows. And prospect of working as prophet or spy for Queen Battlewinner, Morrowseer or someone else didn't inspire him much for revelations. But thanks to his abilities he sucessfully avoided having contacts with unpleasant personalities. Only several dragonets he considered as his friends. Living in conditions of volcanic island made him nervous, and he felt that someday something really bad will happed here and NightWind developed a great desire to leave that cursed place someday. Eventually his dream become true, during events of NightWing exodus, when entire tribe left that place and make a new life in Rain Forest. But even that location didn't satisfiend NightWind, because of climate and large amount of annoying noisy wildlife. After met Darkstaker he followed him, but all that journey didn't end well and after all that disaster ended, he preferred to stay with several other dragons in Talon Peninsula, where he lived quiet and nice life, sometimes traveling around Pyrrhia and collecting objects of interest, like scrolls and other items he found interesting to himself. Trivia * He likes to collect weapons. From simple swords and knives, to guns (if they can be found nearby, of course). * NightWind loves the night and is most active at this time like his tribe in the past. * In RotCW AU his sword made from helicopter blades. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Explorer)